


when the sun goes black

by quackingfish



Series: Polyogs [3]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alien Biology, Aromanticism, Asexuality, Found Family, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Trans, Will Strife is an Alien, Xephos is an alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackingfish/pseuds/quackingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KD wasn't really sure what he'd expected when him and Su had joined the Yogs' huge queer poly relationship thing (It was not a circle, no matter what Lying said. It was in the name- Lying was a huge lier.) but he hadn't expected to get so caught up in them all like this.<br/>The Yogs fascinated him in a way that his old circle never could, not only because they didn't ask questions about his past, or his power, or the horns, even when somebody must have known what they meant. More than that, though- everyone was awesome in bed, as well as super funny and talented and, well, Kirin couldn't help but gush about them. (Especially about Parv. He was lucky Su liked Parv too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from The Kids From Yesterday- My Chemical Romance  
> written for the Yogscast Big Bang 2k14
> 
> art by [ceranovis](http://ceranovis.tumblr.com/)
> 
> cw for alien biology, mentions of blood magic, dom/sub undertones in one part, some bruises and related injuries,

Kirin wasn’t exactly sure whose base they had all gathered in, but it didn’t matter. He’d probably end up in with bed everyone here, one way or another, so he’d have to get used to all these  places (and people) eventually.

Su was there, though, keeping him grounded but still letting him fidget as much as he needed to. She had one ankle hooked across his leg, Kirin’s hand over the back of her chair, and for once, they were some of the least physically affectionate people in the room. Nano was sprawled across Lalna and Honeydew’s laps, Strife hovering next to the shoulder of a blood-soaked Parv, and Kirin didn’t even want to _begin_ to understand how that five-way pile of awkward elbows and cuddles in the corner worked. It was- nice.

“Hey, Xeph- don’t forget to remind them of the welcome pack they’ll get.” Nilesy nudged nir arm, interrupting nir flow with a tiny smile.

“Thanks, Nilsey- you should get a package in the post in a few days that'll reiterate everything I’ve just mentioned, with a few extras, so I hope you enjoy that.” Xephos offered in lieu of a real explanation, waving a hand blithely.

“A package?” Su had been smiling the whole time Xephos had been talking, and her grin was beginning to widen. Nilesy nodded eagerly, hys grin wide.

Kirin let his arm drop from the back of her chair to curl across her shoulders as he spoke. “Thanks, Xephos. You really have this whole thing down to a science, don’t you?” It took a lot of precision and control to impress Kirin these days, ever since- well, whatever. Xephos was impressive, that was all that mattered. This was the right choice, he knew it.

“I guess I do-”

“Ne does, ne’s such a nerd,” Lalna snarked, grinning at Xephos as he interrupted nem.

“-but once you ask enough people to join a relationship like this, it’s hard not to. _Especially_ when you have to keep this many people quiet.” Ne said pointedly, throwing nir gaze around the room, lingering on each person individually.

“Oi, shut up mate, you love it.” Smiff called, far too loud for such a crowded room, their gestures equally as over the top. Xephos sighed, and Smiff blew nem a kiss. Kirin was pretty sure he adored all these guys already. (Okay, that was a lie- he’d made an active decision to like them, to go on dates with several of them, to join their relationship, so he was way more than pretty sure. Still, it wasn’t _his_ fault the best phrases didn’t exactly, well, _apply_ to him and his situation.)

“Yeah, what you on about? You’re like, madly in love with all of our fine asses.” Trott followed up vir words with a leer, untangling both of vir hands to offer high fives to the other members of Hat Films. Kirin had definitely made the right choice; they were so vibrant, energetic, and unashamedly dorky. It was pretty great. Also, terrifying.

“What they both said.” Ross shrugged, making Trott wince with the force of his high five. “But cooler.”

“Dear god,” Xephos laughed, leaning nir forehead on Lomadia’s shoulder for support.

“I love you guys.” Sips said simply, and there, _that_ was what Kirin was here for. Not the _love_ part exactly, but that easy familiarity, the comradeship, all that shit that he’d been missing for months.

“Love you too, #noromo,” Smiff grinned, reaching closer to Sips with an exaggerated gesture.

“Did you just- say _hashtag_ out loud? Oh wow.” Kirin blinked, running his hand back through his hair, carefully avoiding his horns.

“Yep.”

Xephos raised nir hand slightly, still chuckling quietly even when everyone else had noticed nem and quietened. Shit, Kirin was so out of his depth- this was such a complex relationship filled with in-jokes and love and shit, and part of him wondered if he’d ever be able to catch up to where he should be.

“Okay, but Smiff did raise a good point, thanks kid-“

“Calling me kid now, huh? I’ll show-“ Smiff raised their fists, leaning forwards with a grin.

Xephos raised an eyebrow, and pushed on. “-even if they didn’t mean to. Basically, you shouldn’t expect everyone here to be sexually or romantically attracted to you.”

“ You’re like, grey-aro or something similar, right? He told us that on the first date, remember how adorable they both were?” Lomadia said, resting a hand on Xephos’ arm and smiling warmly at Kirin and Su, melting away his worry with her gentle friendliness and the familiarity of the glint of magic in her fingers.

“Yeah, I am.” It was easy for Kirin to return Lomadia’s smile, and he nodded, in case they’d missed his answer. Or something.

“Also, uh- I may take a back seat with this all?” Su spoke up, returning Lomadia’s smile with a flushed one of her own. “Because as nice as you all are, you’ll totally exhaust me, and I do want to still be able to work on my magic.”

“Nah, that’s pretty normal. Just give me a call if you ever want part in some of our massive orgies. Those are great, if you can handle it.” Turps grinned, sitting back in his seat, waggling his eyebrows and propping his feet up on the table before laughing at himself and pulling them off. “Yeah, sorry.”

“Thanks for that, Turps. So, is that all for official business? Awesome, someone tell me what they thought about that new game-“


	2. Chapter 2

Lying hopped on Kirin’s back somewhere in the forest, materialising out of the mist with only an afterimage of them balanced on a low curved tree with a smirk plastered across their face to warn him. “So, how did the big queer meeting go? Fucked any of them yet?”

“Hey, Lying. Here, shift up a bit?” Kirin deflected, tapping Lying’s knee until they changed to a more comfortable perch on his shoulders.

“I’ll take that as a no, then. I’m glad you found a new circle of your own, shame you and Belinda never really got on.” Lying tapped their thumbs on Kirin’s horns, the contact ever so slightly unnerving. Kirin was _pretty_ sure they did that deliberately- not the touching him, that was fine- but the little shivers of alien magic, that _had_ to be on purpose. Not entirely unwelcome, but still unnerving.

“That- _wasn’t_ my fault, exactly- you know how she is.” Kirin made sure to wave his hand in a way that Lying could see, drawing upon their intricate version of sign language.

Lying pushed on past his dismissal, though, chuckling slightly. “Yes, well, that and the whole no-formal-circle-will-ever-accept-you-again thing. You know, either or. Pick and choose.”

“Screw you.” Kirin laughed, hand automatically twisting into their symbol for sarcasm.

“ _Speaking_ of- you are planning on fucking them, right? Or, are you just planning on fucking _with_ them?” Lying snorted at their own half-joke, leaning dangerously far forwards so Kirin could see their wink.

“Su and I are going over to Honeydew’s place in a few days, make of that what you will. Besides- you _know_ I never planned to do that in the first place, stuff just- went down.” Kirin sighed, kicking at a lump of grass and tossing the seeds that popped out up to Lying. “Here, go grow some wheat and stop pestering me about things.”

“Sorry, no can do- I’m supposed to be keeping an eye on you for the rest of today.” Lying said, and Kirin wasn’t entirely sure if they were apologetic or gleeful. Knowing Lying, it was likely both.

“Su?”

“Yep. She sent me a message as soon as she knew she had to go early.” They pulled out a scrap of paper, waving it right in front of Kirin’s face, the quick, loopy writing making him smile.

“Of course.”   


	3. Chapter 3

Su flashed Kirin this _look_ outside Honeydew’s house, halfway to a smirk but with so much love and familiarity that Kirin- he just couldn’t _help_ wrapping an arm around her waist, meeting her eyes for a second before dipping her backwards to kiss her, laughing when she squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck.

God, he _really_ loved Su- which was kind of new for him. They’d been together for what- a year? Two? Before he’d ever felt like this, and as weird and confusing as it had been, Kirin was pretty sure he liked it. He liked Su even more for not minding.

Okay, take that back- he liked Su even _more_ for regaining her balance so quickly and fuck- totally swinging up to wrap her legs around his hips, overbalancing him with a loud laugh.

“Shit-“ He laughed as he caught himself with a precise flash of magic, one hand flicking to the small of Su’s back to support her without thought.

“That’s what you _get_ , you nasty archmage, you.” She grinned, tapping her fingers against his cheek and shifting her weight forwards now that Kirin was more steadily upright. “Come on, we should _probably_ go in.”

“You may want to do that, yes.” Xephos said from the doorway, nir arm resting on Honeydew’s shoulder. Honeydew giggled a little, rolling his eyes up at nem and nudging nem when ne didn’t notice. “Honeydew?”

“You shouldn’t disturb them, Xeph, you know what they say about young lovers.”

“No, I don’t actually,”

Su kissed Kirin’s cheek while both of them were distracted, nudging his shoulder until he helped her slide to the floor, barely making a sound on the chiselled stone. “I think you’re safe, Kirin isn’t exactly young.”

“Oh, well, in that case, welcome to my abode,” Honeydew gestured grandly, laughing until Su joined in too, crossing up the steps and into the doorway with Xephos and  Honeydew in one fluid movement.

“Don’t mind if I do- Dave, you coming?” Su called over her shoulder, taking Honeydew’s hand with an exaggerated curtsey and a grin.

Kirin exchanged a bemused look with Xephos, before following, his hand hesitating near nir waist for a second questioningly. They’d had long discussions about boundaries and comfort, but that didn’t stop the little rush of doubt, heavier now that Su was further away. “Coming! May I?” He added more softly, stepping closer to nem when ne nodded and accepting the kiss ne delicately placed on his lips.

Xephos pulled back quickly, blushing a little as ne said “They’ll probably both be upstairs already, I asked Simon to show her our new landing platform.”

“Probably,” Kirin shrugged, tilting his head for another kiss, one filled with so much warmth and tenderness that he couldn’t help rising up onto his toes and squeezing Xephos a fraction closer. “Yeah, okay, we should go find them.” Kirin laughed, ducking his head and relaxing his grip on Xephos’ waist.

“Okay,” Xephos said, just barely breathless.

They started laughing for some reason as they climbed up the ladder, Xeph breaking out into quiet chuckles as ne waited for him to get out of the way and Kirin just falling into it too, so that they were both panting and slightly hysterical by the time they reached their modified balcony.

“Kirin, we should totally get one of these. I’m sick of crashing into your stuff, you know.” Su smiled at him, swinging her legs and peering over the edge. Honeydew had hold of her broom, shifting it between his hands as he flashed a grin at Xephos.

“Why don’t you draft up a plan and then we can get to building? Guess it was good that you came all this way, after all.”

“Aw, looking after him?” Xephos grinned, nudging nir shoulder against Kirin and laughing when Kirin rolled his eyes.

“Someone’s gotta do it,”

“Yeah, me.” Kirin stepped closer to her, bending to kiss her softly and humming when her hand landed on his hip.

“Shut up, Dave.” Su kissed him again before pulling back. “I should get going though, leave you all to it,”

“Well, it was nice to see you again, Su, even if it was for such a short time.” Xephos smiled at her, placing nir hand on Kirin’s shoulder.

“Absolutely _smashing_.”

Su laughed and hopped down, reaching up to give each of them a kiss before taking her broom back from Honeydew and leaping into the air, making use of the wide open space their landing platform gave her. They were going to have to install something similar soon. Probably with less factory blocks.

Kirin waved Su off, leaning into Xephos’ hand, and then turned to face nir. “So. Shall we?”

“Of course,” Xephos grinned at Honeydew and Kirin, ducking to kiss them both quickly before diving towards the bedroom, shedding nir clothes along the way. Honeydew sighed fondly, smiling at Kirin and shaking his head.

“Need some help with that shirt?” Honeydew said, eyeing Kirin up.

“Sure,” Kirin was slightly distracted by Xephos slipping onto the bed, already starting to give off a gentle blue light, but he _definitely_ noticed the way Honeydew ran his hands down his chest as he tugged the shirt off, stepping into Kirin’s space and humming in approval when Kirin tangled a hand in his hair.

“Thanks,” He murmured, cupping his cheek and leaning in, waiting for Honeydew to close the gap to kiss him. He managed to get both of their shirts off, and then then they were pressed up against each other, Kirin’s tongue in his mouth, and all that awesome shit.

“You guys wanna bring that over here?” Xephos asked warmly, voice hitching slightly as Kirin looked at nir.

Honeydew laughed, his breath warm against Kirin’s skin, and they split apart almost bashfully, exchanging a grin before Honeydew ditched his pants and weaved through the piles of discarded clothes towards the bed.

Kirin hesitated for a moment, his thumbs hooked in his jeans as he watched Honeydew be welcomed into the bed by Xephos with gentle kisses and soft touches. He wasn’t really sure _why_ he was waiting- that bed was the only place he wanted to be in that moment, and yet. Yet _something_.

The moment passed quickly, though, Honeydew whispering something to Xephos that had nir laughing one second, and moaning and arching nir back the next as he sucked a mark into nir shoulder.

He found himself crawling onto the space next to Xephos, lazily stroking his cock as he slid his fingers down nir chest, his fingers knocking into Honeydew’s as he traced all the glowing freckles.

“You glow a _lot,_ don’t you?” Kirin murmured, pressing at one of the brighter ampullae.

“Nir slick glows too, it’s pretty awesome,” Honeydew propped himself up, watching as Xephos sucked in a breath and rested a hand on Kirin’s arm.

“Really pretty color, too.”

“Yeah? You want to- I don’t know, have a closer look?” Xephos twitched an eyebrow at Kirin, grinning and spreading nir legs slightly when he turned to face nem. Kirin nodded, feeling his smile growing, and slid out of the way, letting Honeydew claim nir mouth as he slid between nir legs.

Lumians were normally pretty grabby, and Xephos was no different, nir fronds catching on his fingers as Kirin settled, mouthing at nir glowing skin and chuckling when one of the fronds clung to a strand of his hair, probably avoiding contact with his horns intuitively.

He glanced up to see the other three watching him with wide, dark eyes, waiting for Xephos to bite nir lip and nod before ducking his head and swiping his tongue across nir sheath. That earned him a choked gasp, fronds clinging to his face and drawing him back in.

Xephos tasted different, otherworldly, but _definitely_ not unappealing, so Kirin did what the sticky fronds were urging him to do, and licked at nem again, exploring the texture of nir cillia, switching between firm drags of his tongue and small flutters until ne arched against him, moaning freely.

Kirin clutched at nir hips, soaking in Xephos’ noises before they were cruelly muffled. He glanced up, gasping when he saw nir biting down on nir fist as Honeydew sucked a line down nir throat.

Even quietened, Xephos sounded amazing, and Kirin darted his tongue ever so slightly inside nir sheath, pushing against the unusual texture of nir cillia. Ne was totally dragging him in closer, canting nir hips and hooking a leg across Kirin’s back.

“Kirin, Honeydew- Simon, come on, please-”

Kirin’s hand flew up to grab Xephos’ hip, pulling back just enough to catch Honeydew’s reaction, his heated yet somehow tender look. He had to shake his head to discourage one of the fronds from going up his nose, chuckling and sliding his tongue up it’s spine as an apology.

Honeydew hesitated for a moment at his laugh, reaching out and letting his hand hover in midair for a moment before dropping to Kirin’s wrist. “S’okay, Xeph-” Xephos seemed to disagree, moaning and bucking nir hips up- “Move your head so I can use fingers too?”

Kirin tilted his head, flipping his hand over to trace the line of Honeydew’s arm as he angled for nir sheath. The angle of it was more than slightly awkward, but Kirin’s dick was pressed up against the mattress and he could get the barest hint of friction if he rocked his hips right. Blue slick dripped down his chin, clung to his throat, the warmth of it making Kirin shiver and decide that he’d left Xephos alone for _far_ too long. There was only so much teasing he could get away with.

He could tell at once why Xephos had wanted Honeydew’s fingers too, the gentle thrusts into nim made nir cilia so much more responsive to Kirin’s mouth, clinging to his tongue and drawing him closer to Simon’s fingers whenever he sucked lightly.

“Remember the first time I fucked you?” Honeydew rumbled, the whole room lighting up a notch as Xephos shivered. “You were so _good_ ,”

Kirin darted his tongue between his fingers, curling around one and catching on one of nir cilia. Maybe he _should_ opt for a longer, more snake-like tongue after all, just for this. He’d always thought the fork was cool, and he was Kirin motherfucking Dave- he could work around the drawbacks.

Xephos practically _writhed_ on the bed, nir knee skidding across Kirin’s back as nir whole body tried to drag him in, hauling both him and Honeydew closer, and it was so beautifully needy that Kirin wanted, _needed_ , rather, to see what would happen if he did, no room for hesitating or holding back. Kirin gasped against nim, tongue driving in deeper alongside the measured roll of Honeydew’s fingers, and a frond found its way into his mouth, a leaf sticking to the inside of his cheek and leaving a trail of slick across his face when Xephos came, clearly reacting to a particularly deep thrust from Honeydew.

Kirin took his lead in pulling back almost immediately, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and then swiping up some of the mess with his tongue, taking a moment to sit back on his heels before rocking forwards again, closer to Honeydew.

“Shit,” Honeydew laughed, meeting Kirin’s eyes as he ran his hands through Xephos’ hair as ne curled up between them. He would’ve loved to watch nem more, but Honeydew’s hand was on his shoulder and Kirin was falling back against the bed, breath coming out in a huff as he leaned over him.

“Hey there,” Kirin breathed, helping Honeydew slot a leg between his thighs, his skin so, so soft against his own.

“Hi,” Honeydew’s hands landed next to his shoulders, casually boxing him in, and Kirin bucked up towards him, his hands clutching at his hips to tug him down, being all his warmth closer and yep, there was his mouth, and _oh_ , his cock sliding against Kirin’s. Honeydew was so soft and slick and warm in all the right places and _god_ , the way he felt was everything his body had been searching for.

Kirin gasped and clutched at him harder, driving his hips up against Honeydew’s with increasing desperation, smiling when Honeydew guided him into a kiss to muffle both of their moans. His eyes were closed, legs wrapped around one of Honeydew’s, torn between keeping him as close as possible and letting him move, letting him rock their cocks together so, so deliciously.

Xephos’ hand traced one of the marks across his shoulder, and Kirin just let go of it all, burying his face in Honeydew’s neck and groaning low as he came, losing almost all sense of his body in a weirdly wonderful way.

When he blinked his eyes back open, his head was resting on Honeydew’s chest and Xephos was wrapped around his back, the covers drawn up over them all, prickly against his bare skin. Nice, though. Definitely nice.


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh, wow, you have some nice ink. Those _are_ tattoos, right?” Parv ran his fingertips down Kirin’s chest, tracing the jagged lightning scars that all lead back to his palms and the soles of his feet.

“No, they’re a warning.”

“Really? What for?”

“For me being _incredibly_ powerful, Parvis. Most people don’t comment on high levels of dangerous magic, but-”

“But I’m not most people, am I?” Parv grinned, reaching for Kirin’s hand and, when he let him, lifting it to press a kiss to the centre of his palm, where the markings got almost pitch black.

“Of course not.”Kirin grinned, sliding his hand up to cup Parv’s cheek.  “ _Most_ blood mages are unattractive, or so I hear, and you’ve done reasonably well at breaking that stereotype.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Kirin.” Parv brushed him off, arching his back and running his fingers through his hair, glancing at Kirin to make sure he was watching. Kirin was going to end up way too fond of this asshole, he could feel it. He needed an asshole friend, or at least, that’s what Lying said. He was pretty sure Lying had already filled that role, but he was sure he could squeeze Parv in there too. He just hoped Parv would be up for that.

“Oh, I disagree, flattery is the best way to get the pretty boys to sleep with you.” Kirin rumbled, hooking his thumbs in the waist of his jeans and tugging them down a little. Parv’s face darkened, and he bit his lip, looking Kirin up and down before shrugging and tugging his shirt over his head, starting in on his pants too before he spoke.

“True. You’re hot, now take your clothes off.” Parv’s pants hit the floor, and he stepped in closer, hesitating for a heartbeat before kissing Kirin’s neck, his hands landing firmly on Kirin’s chest and sliding round to his back, settling with wrapping his arms around his waist.

Kirin smiled, already fond, fuck, and let his pants slide the rest of the way off, pressing himself up against Parv as he quietly flicked his wrist and tossed the jeans out of their way. His skin felt _amazing_ , his hands firm and solid on his back, drawing Kirin closer and starting to suck a mark into his neck.

“Oh, hey,” Parv lifted his head up, straightening out so he was just as impossibly tall as Kirin. “You know how I’m totally your favorite?” Kirin raised an eyebrow, but let him continue. “I was, uh, reading, and I found this one sex position thingy that I wanted to try? It said it was _advanced_ , which is why I’m asking you.”

“God, Parv,” Kirin laughed, placing his hands on his shoulders and stepping away to look at him properly. “Okay, sure. You’re the one who’s great at using flattery to get people to do what you want, by the way.”

Parv shrugged him off with a wide, toothy grin, and span away to rifle through a bookshelf on the floor. “Awesome. By the way, you should be checking out my ass, I’m _told_ it looks great from this angle.”

“Honestly, I already was.” Kirin shrugged, taking measured steps backwards until his knees hit the bed, then sinking slowly to sit on it, eyes never leaving Parv as he ran his fingers over the mark Parv had left on his shoulder.

“Good.” Parv bit his lip when he looked at Kirin, and Kirin couldn’t help smiling. His body looked pretty good, he knew that much, and it was nice to see that Parv appreciated it. “Okay, so I’ve got the diagram? There’s a key, too, but we can totally manage without it, right?”

“A key? You’re right though, we’re amazing, we can totally do this. How does- okay, I think I get it. Yeah, we can do this.”

 

They totally couldn’t do it. “I think you should just move your leg to over-” Kirin slid his hand down Parv’s leg, nudging him to the side to try to get his knee out of Kirin’s ribcage. Dude had really sharp knees, it turned out.

“No, no, the diagram!” Parv laughed, flailing off to the side to grab at the slip of paper and managing to knee Kirin in the chin at the same time. He held it in front of Kirin with such enthusiasm that they both burst out into laughter. It was just so _easy_ to be with him like this, and that wasn’t something he’d had outside of Su and Lying for a long while.

“The people in the diagram are miles shorter than either of us, that’s _got_ to be the problem.” Kirin frowned, shifting his hips when Parv tugged at him, one of his legs starting going numb where it was pinned off to one side. He wasn’t sure if Parv was heavier than he’d expected or not, but he was certainly heavy enough to make having him tangled up half between Kirin’s legs, half on his lap, and half on his shoulders incredibly uncomfortable.

Seriously, though, even though that added up to like, three halves, it was the only possible way to describe their current position, especially with one of Parv’s feet at his neck. Now that Kirin thought about it, that was quite dangerous. He nudged it away while Parv talked. Safety first, kids.

“Yeah, but Kirin- this is for experts, and we’re totally better than that. It’s just some added difficulty, you know- oh, _fuck_ it,” Parv tossed the scrap of paper away, grabbing Kirin’s face with both hands and dragging him into a kiss.

It was a really nice kiss, while it lasted. Parv had stopped supporting himself with both hands, because apparently Kirin’s face was more important than staying upright, or something.  

Unsurprisingly, Parv toppled backwards, his flailing arms colliding with the wall with a crack. He didn't seem to notice what should've been a nasty bruise at best, only laughing and untangling his legs from Kirin, tugging until he was free enough to lie flat on the bed, his feet on his pillow.

"Jesus, Parvis-" Kirin's throat unfroze with a laugh, and he buried his face in the mattress next to Parv. "Maybe we, uh, overestimated our expertise."

Kirin grinned when Parv turned to look at him, his arm curling around his waist and settling into the small dip there.

"Actually, I think I underestimated my prowess . Though I have my doubts about _you_ , Kirin Davey." Parv grinned, kissing his cheek then seeming to get distracted by his mouth, his fingers returning to Kirin's hair, almost bracketing the base of his horns as he kissed him.

The kiss, much like the Parv Kirin was learning so much about, had a real dual nature. The way he bit Kirin's lip was easily joking, but his increased- ferocity, almost- was anything but, heated and raw and totally a challenge.

And it was so, _so_ easy for Kirin to ignore that challenge, the dare to push harder and faster and do those things in a not at all metaphorical way. Mostly because it frustrated Parv, his fingernails biting into Kirin's shoulder as he shifted closer, grinding his hips into Kirin’s and whining into his mouth as he did. (Also because he simply wasn’t _like_ Parv, not that he thought Parv was bad or anything, but they were just… different. Honestly, he didn’t really want to analyse that when he had Parv clutching at him, though.)

Kirin rolled onto his back, pressing a hand against Parv’s chest to give him enough room to move. “Please, I want you so _bad_ ,” Parv gasped, reaching to mouth up Kirin’s jaw, already shifting back against him.

“I’m not stopping you,” Kirin grinned, tugging him up to his mouth and licking his way inside, humming and quickening the pace when Parv propped himself up, Kirin’s hand flashing to his hip and tugging gently until Parv slung his leg over him. “Personally, I think I’ve been _quite_ encouraging.” Probably even too encouraging, but he was already vulnerable here, so a little more would hopefully not get him too hurt.

“Shut up,” Parv laughed, his chest heaving as his hips shifted where he was sat in Kirin’s lap, and man, that felt fucking awesome. Parv evidently agreed, his back arching as he squeezed his own cock, movements somewhere between frantic and indulgent.

He switched to grasping both their cocks in his fist after a moment, stroking them in a way that made Kirin swear and grab for his hips, sliding a hand over Parv’s to set the pace. Kirin kept his eyes open, and was glad for it. The angle of Parv’s neck when he threw his head back was heavenly, and Kirin was _sure_ he knew it, equally sure that he kept shifting to look even more incredible on purpose.

He still seemed unsatisfied, though, groans and sighs mixed in with his moaning, and Kirin tapped his wrist, stilling their hands. Parv met his eyes, and Kirin just raised an eyebrow, sliding his hand as far up his back as he could reach.

“I need you in me, _now_.” Parv explained, cheeks red but not from embarrassment- Kirin wasn’t sure Parv had _ever_ been embarrassed in his _life_.

“Shit,” Kirin agreed, pulling Parv down to kiss him, just once, letting him sit up as he waved a condom out of the drawer, smiling when Parv caught it before it could get to him. Magic was pretty great. (He also quietly berated himself for revealing just how good he was with his magic to Parv- _most_ people wouldn’t be able to casually summon something with a Parvis sat on their lap. It could work out in his favour though, somehow.)

Parv grabbed his wrist and guided it behind him, so Kirin slipped two fingers into him, adding a third a second later. He was still all slick from their earlier… _attempt_ , and Parv was soon rocking back onto his fingers, gasping when Kirin curled them inside him.

Kirin sucked in a breath when Parv rolled the condom on him, twisting his fingers inside him before slipping them out, wiping them on Parv’s thigh until he smacked at his hand with a breathy laugh. Parv met his eyes then, serious and so, so beautiful, and Kirin grabbed at his hips, urging him upwards, and Parv was only too happy to comply.

He felt fucking _spectacular_ when he sank down onto Kirin’s cock, and they both sighed at  time, Kirin’s fingers tightening on his hips. “Shit,” Parv breathed, arching his back and rolling his hips just a little.

“This is-” Kirin cut himself off with a groan when Parv rose up, biting his lip. “-so much better than- _yeah_ ,”


	5. Chapter 5

Kirin had been sat in a tree watching Strife clunk around his lab for a good twenty minutes before he noticed him. Strife’s expression was unreadable, not only because of the full-face helmet he insisted on wearing all the damn time. Strife was an… _interesting_ character.

He knocked on the window, waited for Strife to put his work in a chest, and then flickered inside the room, smiling when Strife struggled to hide his surprise. Like, sure, he hadn’t yelped or full on flinched, but his whole body stiffened and he could see the settings of his armour changing. It was probably a good thing he’d made all those death protection poppets.

“Hello, Strife.”

“Kirin.”

Strife flicked open the front of his helmet, relaxing his muscles slightly. “How long have you been out there? I got distracted, these machines take a lot of time and work, I’m sure you understand.”

“Oh, I most certainly do.” Kirin looked him up and down, deliberately lingering until he was sure Strife had noticed. Even if it didn’t work, it’d be fun, so he might as well. “Parv told me he built you a bedroom, if you want to not end up fucking on a computer cable.”

Strife flushed green, his exposed skin starting to glow visibly, with hints of more underneath his sleeve. “That would be, well, _unfortunate._ ” He tugged the helmet over his head, pointing Kirin down the hall as he started to work on the chestpiece. “It’s just that way.”

It was _so_ obvious that he was sending Kirin away so he wouldn’t watch him taking the armour off, but Kirin let him have it, turning away and padding down his smooth, polished hall. This place had a drastically different atmosphere from the ones he was used to- just as spacious and accessible, except _more_ so, sterile with a constant busy drone of electricity that didn’t quite fit right with his magic and the silent music of it.

An out of place painting was the only indication of Strife’s bedroom, but it was much bigger and more garish than Strife would ever even consider without Parv’s influence. Kirin smiled to himself when he was proved right, shrugging off his coat and tucking his shirt into one of the pockets, glancing around before hanging it next to the door.

“I’ve made sure you can’t do magic things with my bed, so don’t even try.” Strife breezed in, his glow more apparent now.

“Okay, I won’t.” Kirin’s mouth twitched up when Strife stopped just in front of him, and he shifted his weight, waiting for him.

He held still when Strife reached out to touch his bare chest, at first keeping the contact to a minimum but after a heartbeat, he had both palms pressed flat to Kirin’s chest and was leaning in, sliding a hand up to his shoulder, down his arm.

“How tall are you?”

“Taller than you,” Kirin smiled, daring to lay his hand over Strife’s when he chuckled. Strife didn’t move away, just slid his other hand back up Kirin’s arm, gripping his shoulder. Strife leaned up onto his toes, tilting his face up, and Kirin kissed him, soft and quick. Apparently he was being _especially_ daring today.

Strife stepped closer, keeping Kirin there when he edged back, deepening the kiss. It didn’t take long before he was dragging his teeth across Kirin’s lip, his grip tightening as he pushed for control, kissing him with some _serious_ force.

Kirin ran his thumb across the back of Strife’s hand, and he pulled back, his breathing forcibly steadied. “Hi there.”

Strife rolled his eyes and stepped away, undoing the buttons of his shirt before folding it and tucking it away in some hidden compartment in the wall. His eyes flickered around the room when he turned back to Kirin, almost like he had expected him to move into a better position to jump him, or something. Kirin didn’t move.

Strife came to him anyway, his hands landing on Kirin’s hips this time, still just as firm. He hesitated, though, so Kirin spoke up. “The bed’s probably better than standing up all the time.”

“Yeah,” Strife stepped back, turning away before glancing back behind him and wrapping his hand around Kirin’s wrist, grip not strong enough to properly pull him, but enough to get his point across.

Kirin slid free when Strife sat on the bed, meeting his eyes and waiting with his hands on his belt for his tiny nod. His pants were easy to get off, and he turned to dump them on Will’s little side table, next to a stack of instruction manuals.

Strife was fully naked when he turned back around, and Kirin smiled, crawling onto the bed and lying next to him, humming when Strife rested a hand on his side and leaned in to kiss him.

It didn’t take much longer for them to slot together, Strife’s tendrils sticking to Kirin’s cock and encouraging them to hurry up, until they were grinding together, slick everywhere. Strife panted every time they stopped kissing, his leg slung over Kirin’s to keep him close, and Kirin was exploring the ampullae trailing down his back, rewarded by the occasional muffled gasp.

Kirin thrust forwards, a moan catching in his throat at the slide of his cock against Strife’s sheath, and Strife arched closer to him, biting his lip to keep himself quiet.

“Fuck,” Kirin squeezed Strife closer, eyes flicking over his face for a reaction. Strife’s mouth dropped open, and Kirin figured that was a good enough excuse to kiss him, letting him take control of it instantly.

Strife started grinding their hips together faster than before, whining out loud for the first time as he tried to get more friction. Kirin moaned in response, still keeping himself mostly quiet.

And then Strife shifted away, his hand pushing on Kirin’s shoulder until he rolled onto his back, drawing in a shuddery breath. “What-”

“Shuddup,” Strife slurred, straddling him and grinding down on Kirin’s cock again, only this time it was even _better_ , because Strife was arching his back and biting down on his fist and _god_ , Kirin was glowing almost as much as Strife was, he was that covered in slick.

Kirin slid a hand up Strife’s leg, gripping his hip and urging him on, his other hand swiping through some of the slick between them. When Strife looked at him, Kirin grinned, and sucked his fingers into his mouth, staring straight into his eyes as he tasted him.

Strife groaned and curled forwards, his face squishing against Kirin’s shoulder as he rocked them together, groaning again when Kirin pulled his hips down harder.

God, he felt fucking _amazing_. Part of him wanted to say that, to let Strife know how fucking awesome he was, but the more rational side knew not to. Strife would never believe him, so it was much, _much_ better to just show him. (Or take Parv’s route of annoying the shit out of him.) It was kinda weird how good he was getting at reading the Yogs. Hopefully that was a transferable skill, in case of- something that shouldn’t happen, and _wouldn’t_.

Kirin felt Strife’s chest tighten against his hand and pulled him up for a kiss, moaning into it when Strife kissed back, almost sloppy enough to be called desperate. Kirin tightened his grip on Strife’s hip, and he just fucking _crumpled_ against him, gasping and grinding against him one last time before he moaned and stilled.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kirin breathed, running a hand through Strife’s hair. “Fuck.”


	6. Chapter 6

Lomadia’s legs looked especially stunning when they were splayed wide, one of her ankles hooked over Kirin’s, the light dashing warmly across their bodies. They were just so long and smooth and the evidence of her work was written all over them, and Kirin couldn’t help but admire her confidence with that. It _really_ should’ve read as a submissive-esque pose, the way she was sprawled out next to him on the table, but Lomadia totally owned it.

Kirin met her eyes as he tangled his fingers in Nilesy’s hair, waiting for her to roll her eyes and nod before nudging hym over, his breath leaving him when Nilesy’s mouth hung wide open as hy switched from eating Lomadia out to sucking Kirin’s cock with only a smile and glance up at him.

Lomadia watched with pure fondness, her thumb tracing Nilesy’s cheek as she kept on talking. Lomadia was _seriously_ impressive. “So, yeah, that’s how we ended up walking straight into a Naga. I’d blame Nilesy, but hy’s being so good now, isn’t hy?”

She paused long enough for Kirin to nod and tug gently on hys hair, grinning at him.

“I’ve got to say, I really love the Twilight. You definitely made the right choice there.” Lomadia pressed on his leg with her own, subtly rubbing at herself while she spoke.

Kirin took a moment to get his breath back, laughing. “I most certainly did. I really like the way you treat it, though- even before you knew it was mine you were very respectful, I always liked that about you.”

“Well, I guess I have experience with dealing with beautiful things,” She looked pointedly at Nilesy, and hy moaned around Kirin’s cock, her breath hitching when hy did.

“You most certainly do.” Kirin murmured, releasing his grip on Nilesy’s hair and letting hym drape hymself over his thigh to reach Lomadia, hys eyes meeting hers as he started licking at her again.

“ _Oh_ \- I mean- We ran into a huge quarry hole the other day, it was disgraceful.” Lomadia regained her composure, her hand clenching by her side as she spoke.

“Was it the one just outside the forest, next to the pond?” Kirin had _hated_ that one, more than all the others. Lomadia nodded. “I’ve got really close to working out who did that- though my bet is on one of the more technical loner types. From what I can tell, it’s nobody in the Yogs. Thankfully.”

Lomadia sighed then, and Kirin was unsure if it was relief or, more likely, something Nilesy had done. He reached in front of her to wrap his hand around her clenched fist, thumb stroking over the joints until she relaxed and grabbed at him instead.

Lomadia’s grip was _strong._ Like, really strong. That was probably how she’d managed to stay mostly calm while Nilesy ate her out, tightening her grip to keep herself from coming, and Kirin really admired that. Which was probably quite dangerous, if he was honest with himself. Which he always was. Mostly.

Nilesy’s hand flashed up to her thigh, encouraging her to rock forwards against hys tongue, her back arched and head thrown back as she clamped down on Kirin’s hand. Her moans were loud and sweet, the noise slightly muffled by the cramped room, but thankfully not entirely silenced.

She pulled hym closer to her for a moment, before pushing him back, her thumb falling into hys open mouth like it fucking _belonged_ there. “Gimme- work on Kirin a moment-” She hurried out, letting hym go and sliding a hand up her neck, watching with eyes half-shut as Nilesy shifted to Kirin.

Hy didn’t hesitate to suck him down again, swallowing around his cock and meeting Kirin’s eyes as he let out a tiny gasp. Kirin petted hys hair with the hand Lomadia wasn’t clinging to, shifting forwards so he could spread his legs even further.

Nilesy was unfairly good with hys mouth, but hy had eyes only for Lomadia, watching her as hy slid his mouth down Kirin’s cock, flicking between her face and her hand, gently working herself over. Kirin claimed hys attention with a moan and a little tug on hys hair, and he nodded towards Lomadia, wrapping his hand around his cock as Nilesy drew back.

It was so easy to guide Nilesy to do what he wanted hym to do and man, Kirin had been in charge of many, many bigger things in his time but this felt heavier. Hy trusted him so easily and purred when Kirin petted hys hair like, shit, he’d been needing this for so, so long.

Kirin slid his hand to the inside of Lomadia’s thighs, Nilesy glancing at him with a soft smile before nudging hys way closer to her, hys tongue slipping between her fingers, clearly hitting all the right spots when Lomadia moaned, louder than before, and grabbed Kirin’s hand again.

Kirin leaned closer up against her, pressing their skin even tighter together, sticky from sweat, and Lomadia dragged his hand up, leaving him to squeeze one of her breasts as she arched and braced herself to buck up against Nilesy’s mouth. She gasped out a curse, the table squeaking as she shifted and then came, the line of her back catching the light and making her skin seem to glow as she moaned and clutched at them.

Nilesy laid a trail of soft kisses up her thigh, running his mouth over the marks her nails had left in her palms and then pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth before looking over at Kirin, patting Lomadia’s shoulder before hys hand disappeared between hys legs.


	7. Chapter 7

Nano was like, really light. Kirin wanted to do research on that later- maybe it was something to do with all that flux magic. Even if it wasn’t, learning about someone with such sheer power was crucial, especially if he was going to stick around here.

He’d think about that later, though. Nano had one of her legs slung around Kirin’s waist, the other dangling off the ground because she was so bloody _short_ as well, and Lalna seemed like he was going to collapse into a pile in the corner.

“ _Kim_ , you can’t just leap at people,” He grinned, shaking his head and dragging a palm down his flushed face.

“What, you gonna stop me?” Nano said, her eyes never leaving Kirin’s. “Hi, by the way. I’m glad you stopped by.”

“Me too,” Kirin chuckled, a hand coming up to support her more as she tilted her head up for a kiss, one that he gave with more than a little enthusiasm. Nano was great.

“Duncan, take your clothes off,” Nano called out, planting her hands on Kirin’s shoulders and heaving herself higher up, apparently just to kiss him from higher up. Kirin really wasn’t going to complain, not when he had a happy, wriggly Nano clinging to him and sucking on his lower lip.

“Sure,” Lalna brightened, tugging his shirt over his head. “By the way, Kirin, thank you so much for sending Mickey to us. He’ll be great for riding into battle with those Hat Films, you know.”

Kirin laughed, squeezing Nano’s waist. “Horned animals _are_ great to ride.”

Nano covered her mouth and broke off into laughter, springing off of him and landing neatly on the floor with her legs crossed under her, looking up at Kirin and then continuing doubling over with laughter. “Kirindave, you filthy animal, you.” She spluttered out between giggles, glancing at Lalna to make sure he was laughing along with her.

“Well, in that case,” Lalna grinned, offering out a hand for Nano’s jetpack and catching her shirt when she threw that at him too.

Kirin watched them for a second before crossing the room to stand next to Lalna, his hand flat against his chest. “I haven’t gotten a chance to say hello yet, you know.”

“Well, hello there, then.” Lalna leaned closer to him, wrapping his hand around Kirin’s forearm to hold him still as he kissed him, deep and soft. “Would it be weird to say that your scars suit you?” He said, undoing the first few buttons of Kirin’s top.

“No, that’s fine. They’re not… not quite scars in the same way yours are, though.” Kirin shrugged off his shirt when Lalna finished with his buttons, tracing his fingers along one line of scar tissue across his chest, and then the other line.

“Magic?” Nano asked, placing a hand on Lalna’s arm as she stood up. The flux rippled across her bare skin, gathering in her fingers where she was touching Lalna.

Kirin nodded. “You got a less… cluttered room we could go to? I had a walrus staring at me the whole time I was at Lomadia and Nilesy’s, damn witches.”

“Gotta love those witches,” Lalna grinned, kissing Kirin again before stepping away, Nano moving in sync with him, never breaking contact. “No fucking in the basement, anyway.”

“Well, except for all those times that we did,” Nano grinned, taking Lalna’s arm when he offered it and springing to wrap herself around him.

“Nice,” Kirin laughed, following them up the elevator and blinking rapidly when Lalna stepped into his space, pressing him against the wall without ever touching him. “ _Hi_ there,”

Nano squeezed her way between them, looking Kirin in the eye as she started to undo his pants, making him shiver when she touched his bare skin.

“I was wondering,” Lalna started, once they were all totally naked, “Or, _we_ , were- I guess,”

“How does pinning you to a wall while I ride your dick sound?” Nano rose up onto her toes, or maybe she was floating, Kirin couldn’t tell; he was too busy trying to stop his mouth from hanging open as Lalna offered up a condom.

“I- _yes_. Yes, that is definitely something I want.” Kirin nodded, sliding a hand up Nano’s chest.

Nano nodded and turned her head to the side, waiting for Lalna to kiss her gently before hooking a leg around Kirin’s back and nudging him until he hit the wall. “Lal- I can do it myself,” She said when Lalna placed his hands on her hips, twitching closer to Kirin and _wow_ , the pressure on his cock felt really nice.

“Leverage, Kim.” He kissed her shoulder, tucking a smile into the crook of her neck when flux rippled to meet him.

“Aw, you’re the best.” Nano grinned, her hand over Lalna’s, absolutely tiny in comparison. Kirin slid a hand up her side, capturing her attention and then her mouth when she leaned forwards to kiss him, her chest pressing tighter against him each time she breathed.

The way Nano kissed him fit her character. Not quite as otherworldly as Xephos, almost as playful as Parvis, and with an undercurrent of power that reminded him of Su and, for some reason, Will Strife. She strained to get closer to him, nipping at his lip to get him to gasp into her mouth, and then instantly taking control when she saw that Kirin was more than willing to let her do so.

“Duncan?” Kim pulled back, not quite panting, “Got that condom?”

“Course I do. Take this- it’s my turn.” Lalna shifted the way he was holding Nano up and then leaned over her shoulder, pressing him harder up against the wall as he kissed Kirin, starting out chaste and soft and- and Nano wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking him a few times and making him moan- and Lalna deepened the kiss and licked inside his mouth and it was so easy for Kirin to return his heat and near-urgency.

Nano rolled the condom on him and Lalna pulled back, kissing Kirin once more, before refocusing his attention on Nano. His hands looked so _broad_ on her hips, the small patches of purple visible between his fingers captivating Kirin with the way they rippled and shifted until-

Until he was sliding inside Nano, and she was moaning, her head falling back against Lalna’s shoulder and god _damn_ , she felt good, hot and slick, her chest heaving against his as Lalna slowly guided her to take him deeper.

“Fuck,” Lalna breathed, shifting his weight so that his leg ended up pressed against Kirin’s, and _wow_ , that made him slip even deeper inside her, their breathing hitching so in sync that Kirin huffed out a quiet laugh.

Nano nodded, shifting her hips and gasping when Lalna raised her up again, and shit, the angle _should_ have been impossible but Lalna was like, some sort of god. (Not in the way that Kirin was, but still.)

Nano moved in to kiss him, sloppy as Lalna guided her to start riding him, setting the pace with those fucking _arms_ of his. Kirin grabbed at his shoulder, using it as leverage to thrust up into her, his head falling back to hit the wall when she broke the kiss again.

“This is even better than I thought it would be,” Lalna said in an undertone, meeting Kirin’s eyes as he sucked a mark high in Nano’s neck. She arched to give him more room, and her fingers soon knotted in his hair, holding him there as she moaned, the sound oddly musical.

Her hand slid up Kirin’s arm, leaving shivers down his spine as her flux touched his jagged lightning marks before she settled on his shoulder, tangling them all together in a way that somehow made every thrust easier, more rewarding, and just better in general.

Lalna let go of Nano’s hips with one hand just long enough to turn her face towards him, and Kirin watched with eyes half-shut as they kissed, partly wondering if that was how it looked when Su kissed him. Either way, it made Nano tighten around him and they slid a little off to one side until Lalna put his hand back and sped up the pace with a strength that Kirin honestly hadn’t seen outside of the most powerful members of his old circle.

And apparently that was enough for Nano to come, trapped between the two of them as she shivered and groaned. Lalna let her down after a second, and she sank to the floor on shaky legs, pulling the condom off Kirin and stretching out to shove it in what Kirin _hoped_ was a portal to the void.

Lalna glanced between them, chewing on his lip, and that was enough for Kirin to decide his next move. He sank to his knees, his hands sliding down Lalna’s chest and ending up resting on his thighs, fingertips trailing across Lalna’s skin. “Can I?”

“Please,” He breathed, one hand tangling in Kirin’s hair while the other landed on the wall to brace himself.

“Cool.” Kirin murmured, leaning in and guiding his legs further apart.

Lalna was wet already, so Kirin wasted no time in sliding his mouth across him, darting his tongue out to see how he would react. He made an appreciative noise under his breath, so Kirin continued, rubbing at his clit with his fingers as he kept up the firm, wide licks.

Lalna kept urging him on, and Kirin slipped his tongue inside him, smiling when he moaned properly and then shifting to focus more on his clit, alternating between sucking at him and circling his tongue.

“Oh, he looks like he’s really good at that,” Nano said, and part of Kirin wanted to glance at her to check where exactly she was, but Lalna’s fingers were tight in his hair and he was moaning so, so, nicely. He just tightened his grip on his hips instead.

He came delightfully easily, though Kirin really didn’t mind when he kept him close, and he glanced up at his face as he licked him through it, watching as he covered his mouth to muffle the noises he made and then gave up, openly moaning before nudging Kirin back.

“That was amazing,” Lalna panted, grinning down at Kirin.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hope you’re ready for some _hardcore_ cuddling!” Smiff rumbled, placing their hand on Kirin’s shoulder as Ross stepped aside to let him squish through the door. It was a tight fit, even with the door being wider than most non-Yogs doors, and he ended up trapped between Smiff and Ross while Trott looked on, nodding.

“I am _so_ ready.” Kirin laughed, grinning when Ross ran his hands through his hair.

“Fuck yes,” Trott nodded decisively, wheeling virself off down the hall and gesturing for them to follow, not looking back.

“Wait for me, dickhead.” Smiff grinned, darting off to follow vir, leaving Kirin to shrug at Ross and start walking.

“Hurry up then- there’s _cuddling_ to be done.”

“Come on- they can usually be trusted alone together but I don’t like to take chances,” Ross placed his hand on Kirin’s elbow, before guiding him down tangled marble staircases to their bedroom. “One time they put a jet engine on Trott’s wheelchair. Not good. Funny, though.” He shrugged, smiling to himself.

“Ey, you finally caught up!” Smiff grinned, knocking their shoulder against Ross’ before switching back to keeping Trott steady as ve hoisted virself out of vir wheelchair and flopped onto the bed.

“I still think we should’ve gotten a waterbed.” Trott huffed into the mattress, sliding closer to the middle and extending vir arms out, not _quite_ spread-eagled, but close.

“Nah, mate, you know Sips would _destroy_ one. Water, everywhere.” Ross rolled his eyes as if he’d said the same thing multiple times before. He shucked off his shoes and clambered onto the bed next to Trott, and then all three of them were looking at Kirin.

“There’s probably a spell for that,” Kirin commented, following Smiff’s example by leaving his shoes and jacket in the corner before snuggling up behind Trott.

“We don’t want to actually _kill_ Sips, you know.” Trott turned to face him properly, grunting under vir breath, vir hand keeping Ross’ looped around his waist, tugging vir shirt up enough to give Kirin a glimpse of smooth, dark skin.

“Oy, my magic is _not_ lethal. Piss off.” Smiff huffed, their breath warm on the back of Kirin’s neck. “This alright?” Their voice was softer, and Kirin nodded, letting them tuck up along his side and sling a leg over his.

“You’re really good at this cuddling thing.” Kirin diverted, pressing his face against Trott’s shoulder and sucking in a deep breath.

“Practice, mate.” Ross patted his chest, laying his head on Trott’s chest and looking at him for a second before closing his eyes with a smile.

Trott ran vir fingers through his hair, occasionally tracing patterns down his neck with a smile. They lay in silence for a minute, and then ve snorted and covered vir mouth.

“Trott?” Smiff didn’t move from where they were draped over Kirin.

“We’re like- a gambler’s wet dream right now-”

“What, because we’re all so good looking? Except Smiff, of course.” Ross interrupted, his eyes still closed, and _damn_ , he was pretty. Kirin reached out to touch him, smiling when Ross noticed and leaned his face into Kirin’s hand.

“No, no- shut up-”

“Hey, I don’t know who you’re talking about, I am a _fine_ catch.”

“ _Smiff_. Right- we’re four aces in a bed, that’s a gambling thing, isn’t it?” Trott gestured and then looked at Kirin expectantly. There was a beat of quiet, and then they all erupted into laughter.

“Jesus _Christ_ , Trott-”

“That was awful, I-”

“Yeah? I think it was great.”

“Eat _shit_ , mate.”

“I’m not even technically _ace._ ” Kirin ran a hand down his face, laughing harder when he realised he was practically fucking _crying_ with the force of it.

“No room for technicalities in _quality humor_ , Kirin, I’m afraid.” Trott patted his head.

“Such a shame,” Kirin wrapped himself tighter around Trott, his horns catching on the pillows.

Smiff hummed against his back, wriggling forwards, and their leg somehow ended up slung across both Kirin and Trott to hook on Ross. Hat Films, unsurprisingly, were superb cuddlers. He was completely wrapped in warmth and he could feel all three of them breathing, falling into a comfortable rhythm.

“Ross, get the blankets, yeah?” Smiff lifted their head to mumble at him, their beard rubbing against the back of Kirin’s neck.

Ross didn’t answer, but the bed shifted and then after a moment a blanket settled over them all, Ross’ arm curling over Kirin along with it.

“Next time it’s your turn,” Ross grumbled, still smiling.

“Come on, it’s gotta be Trott’s by now,”

“Nah, I’m too fabulous, and you like me too much.”

“True.”


	9. Chapter 9

Kirin was reading a _seriously_ dry book on experimental magic with his head in Su’s lap as she worked with some fabric when there was a knock on the door. He’d been sensing someone’s presence for a while, but had been too comfortable and relaxed to move, until Su nudged his shoulder.

“Go get the door, Dave.” She took his book, glancing at the page number before shutting it and setting it on the nightstand. Kirin rolled his eyes and propped himself up, kissing her quickly before rising to his feet and walking out of their bedroom.

He skipped over the railing and landed softly right next to the door, peeking through the window before smiling and opening the door to let Kim in. “Hello there- what _happened_ to you?”

Nano was covered in twigs and mud, a bruise blooming across her cheek, a shade darker than all the flux. Shit, she looked so far away from all right. “Fell out of a tree. There were explosions. Can I come in?”

“Of course,” Kirin didn’t hesitate to let her in, taking her backpack and resting it by the door as he swung it shut. Nano’s clothes were torn in places, and a little bit of gunpowder fell off her when Kirin ran his hands over her shoulders. “Come on, Su’s upstairs, we’ll look after you.”

“Thanks, Kirin,” Nano smiled at him, her eyes taking a second to properly focus on him.  Her foot slipped on the stairs and she reached to grab Kirin’s arm to steady herself, and something twisted unpleasantly in Kirin’s stomach.

“I could carry you if you need it,” Kirin offered, cupping her cheek and avoiding the bruise. Fuck, his hand was trembling slightly and he was about to just whisk her upstairs already when she shook her head, wrapping her arm around Kirin’s back.

“I’m fine, honestly.” Nano rolled her eyes at him and started to climb the stairs, leaning on Kirin and wincing every couple of steps. “You should _see_ Hat Films though, I totally won this one.”

Kirin frowned at her, but they’d reached the top and Su had appeared in the doorway with a pack of bandages in her arms.

“Hi, Nano.” Su smiled at her, shoving the bandages onto a shelf and opening her arms. “It’s been a while.”

Nano laughed and stepped in to hug her, wincing again when Su touched her. “Sorry, I meant to come sooner.” She snorted out a laugh, stepping away to let Su brush her fingers across the edge of that awful looking bruise. “Sorry, I’ve been spending too much time with Duncan.”

Kirin smiled at her and urged them both inside, nudging Nano to sit on their bed. “Nice one. What were you saying about Hat Films though?”

“Oh, it’s nothing- just some friendly explosions between friends. Smiff thought they were the only ones with nukes, so. Had to go sort that out, and then I fell out of that tree. Now that I think about it, they’re probably really worried. Fools.” Nano bit her lip, letting Su take her arm and watching as she wiped all the muck away. She only winced a few times, which did a bit to reassure Kirin that she was going to be okay.

“I can send them a message as soon as we’ve finished looking after you.” Kirin sank to sit next to her, helping Su to clean her up until he started to get into her way.

“Knowing them, they’ll probably make me a bomb-shaped cake to apologise.”

“As long as it doesn’t blow up.” Su grinned, and Nano laughed, leaning against Kirin. “Sorry, it’d be easier if you took that off.”

“Trying to get me naked, are we? Okay, whatever.” Nano grinned and undid her buttons, kissing Kirin’s cheek when he helped her slip her dress off.

There was a long bruise across her ribcage that made Kirin wince just looking at it, and he rummaged in his pockets until he clutched at what felt like a healing potion. “Here.”

“Thanks for this,” She said, taking a swig from the bottle and leaning harder on Kirin, sighing when it started to work.

“You should really be more careful,” Su shook her head, crouching on the floor and starting to trace some of the worst scratches, her fingers glowing gently.

“It’s not as fun though, is it?”

“Shut up and let us look after you.”

Nano huffed, but otherwise kept quiet, tilting her head up for a kiss when Su moved higher up her body.

For lack of anything better to do, Kirin started untangling Nano’s hair, using a spell he’d developed from years of being friends with Lying. Her hair was _much_ easier than theirs was at it’s worst, and he made quick work of it, getting rid of all the tiny leaves and then standing up to dump them and the now filthy cloth Su had exchanged for a new one in the bin in the corner.

“You should stay here tonight.” Kirin said, touching Nano’s arm. She was still looking rough, even after Su had magicked the worst of her injuries away. “I think I’ve got a teleport set up to your place, though. If you don’t want to.”

“I probably should stay. It’d be nice to spend more time with you guys, too.” Nano smiled, her fluxy glow starting up again and reassuring Kirin. It was probably fucked up that it made him feel better, but the flux was such an integral part of her that seeing it looking better had to be a good sign. “And before you say it, I’m definitely going to take it easy for a while. And _then_ I’m going to teach those bloody Hats who’s really boss.”

“Nice way of showing affection.” Su shrugged, grinning when Nano pouted and swatted at her arm. “Yeah, I know.”

Kirin made hot chocolate while Su finished cleaning her up, kissing them both softly before pulling the covers up over them all.

“Thanks,” Nano murmured, pressing her face into Su’s chest and tangling her legs with Kirin. “You’re great at cuddles, by the way. Thank you.”


	10. Chapter 10

Kirin was glad Parv didn’t mind the rain. It was pouring outside, lightning strikes every few minutes, and it was all his fault. Parv, that was. It was all _Parv’s_ fault.

Parv shot up into the air, grinning at Kirin and wiping his hair out of his face. Kirin wandered up into the clouds after him, still laughing. Parv looked really pretty when he was soaking wet, and, of course, he totally knew it, floating closer to Kirin and jumping when lightning struck.

“Really?” Kirin laughed, reaching up to catch Parv’s arm and then floating so they were at the same height.

“Shut up, Kirin,” Parv grinned. “It’s louder up here,”

“Well, yeah.”

“I like this. I like your storms, they’re fun.”

“You better not start liking them more than me, or I’ll have to take Su’s blood seeds back. Can’t just go around giving _anyone_ impossible magic.” Kirin chuckled, humming when Parv pulled him in for a kiss.

“You know, nobody can see or hear us up here. And nobody would _mind_ if they could.” Parv pulled back, slipping his hand under Kirin’s shirt and leering at him.

“True,”

“And you’ve been spending so much time fucking other people and not me,” Parv continued, kissing Kirin’s jaw and pressing up against him. Kirin rolled his eyes and pulled him closer, sliding his hands under his shirt and up his back.

“Strip, then, if you want me to make it up to you,” Kirin kissed the corner of his mouth, and Parv ducked away, flinging his shirt off somewhere below them and fumbling for his pants.

Kirin laughed and copied him, guessing where his house was before bundling all his clothes up and tossing them in that direction. He was probably just imagining the sound of glass breaking.

“This feels awesome,” Parv had to half-yell so he would be heard, so Kirin zipped closer to him, resting his elbow on his knee as he watched Parv spin around in the rain.

“I didn’t just choose my affinity at random, you know.” Kirin grinned, and Parv shook the rain out of his eyes and looked up at him.

Kirin reached out to cup his cheek, and Parv leaned into it, blinking and smiling up at him.

“So what’s the plan, then? Got a diagram that only works in midair?”

“The people who wrote that book are total muggles, also contortionists, probably.” Parv said, moving Kirin’s arm out of the way so that he could tangle himself in Kirin’s lap, hands finding their way to his shoulders. “They don’t have the wicked magic skills that we have.”

“Are you complimenting me?” Kirin laughed, pressing his face into Parv’s neck.

“Well, yeah. You’re one of those wicked awesome demigod types. Not as powerful as _me_ , of course, but close.”

“Nice,” Kirin chuckled, tilting Parv’s face down so he could kiss him, slow and deep.

Parv nodded and hummed, shifting against Kirin, his cock pressing against his chest. He squished against him again, floating upwards so Kirin had to crane his neck to kiss him. He let go of Parv’s cheek to grab his cock, stroking him and encouraging Parv for thrust up into his hand.

Breaking the kiss to moan, Parv clutched at Kirin, rocking into his fist and hooking his leg around Kirin’s back, squeezing until they wobbled backwards, Parv’s hair falling into his face.

Kirin groaned and steadied them, his skin slick against Parv’s. He twisted his hand to get him to arch his back, gasping when Parv tangled his fingers in his hair and _pulled_. Fuck, he was totally made for this; the universe was dark and crashing around him and there was just _Parvis_ , hovering just barely out of Kirin’s lap and thrusting into his fist, making little noises every time and moaning when Kirin reached up to kiss him.

He laughed when he pulled back, and he had no answer for Parv’s raised eyebrow, just nudged their foreheads together and grinned at him, shifting their position just enough that he could grind up against Parv’s ass.

Su probably had a word for this- would talk to him about homes and familiarity and mutual trust and shit and he- he _loved_ her for that. She was the only person he had ever loved like that and probably ever would, and Parv moaned louder than the thunder and Kirin wanted to stay here, stay with all these people _forever_.

This- _this_ was what circles were meant to feel like. They were meant to feel like Parv’s rain slick skin against his cock and his heel digging into his back and _god_ , he’d gone without this for so, _so_ long and-

He tugged Parv into a kiss, trying to share this fucking _awesome_ thing he’d found with him, and Parv kissed him back just as urgently, gasping against his mouth.

“Yeah,” Parv said, and _fuck_ , Kirin didn’t even notice he had made a noise for Parv to fucking respond to, he was so focused on licking his way into his mouth, and he found himself not giving a _damn_ the moment after he realised.

He pulled Parv’s hips down, rocking against him and speeding up his hand on Parv’s cock until he was just as much of a clingy, whimpering mess as Kirin was, knotting his fingers in his hair, his hand flashing between clutching at Kirin’s shoulders, his waist, his ass.

“Kirin, fuck,” Parv’s back arched, and he moaned impossibly louder. Kirin moved to suck at a spot on his neck, darkening a mark that somebody else had left on him, and then Parv came, shuddering and slipping down an inch.

Kirin kept working his skin, gripping Parv’s ass and bringing him back up enough that he could grab his own cock, his knuckles brushing against Parv’s skin as he brought himself off, muffling his noises in Parv’s neck as he came.

They stayed in the air for a while after that, tangled together in the middle of a storm. It was nice.

“I think I love you.” Parv looked up at Kirin, his voice unwavering and eyes unblinking.

“Oh. I don’t- you can’t expect me to love you back. Sorry.” Kirin pulled away, leaving an infinitesimally small gap between them that felt further than any mile. He saw Parv move to speak, but Kirin cut him off, twisting his fingers through his own soaked hair. “And, that’s not something to fix. Not something that _needs_ to be fixed. I didn’t like, fuck up when I was getting into this body. Parvis, I can’t love you.”

“No, I know. I know you, Kirin. And I love you. In whatever way you want me to. S’cool.”

“I, I don’t think I understand. Why’re you telling me this?”

“Because I want you to know. You need to know that people love you, Kirin. At least platonically, as a friend and stuff.”

“I-” The words stuck in his throat and he buried his face in Parv’s shoulder, melting into him when Parv hugged him tighter. “Thank you.”

“Thank you for choosing to come to us. Ha, get it- come?”

“Thanks, Parvis.”


	11. Chapter 11

Kirin was just finishing up his daily routine of checking on the Twilight Forest, topping up the magic supply of the last great tree when he sensed Lying come through the portal. They knew better than to even try to sneak up on him in here, so Kirin waited for them to arrive, resting against the wood and smiling at the little fireflies that crawled onto his arms.

Lying took their time even though Kirin wasn’t even that far away from the portal. Kirin called out to them when they reached the base of the tree, grinning when Lying frowned up at him. They were much quicker at scaling the tree, and they started talking as they got closer.

“You know, I totally told you so. Don’t even deny it, Dave, I saw that storm. You _really_ get around, don’t you?”

“Jumping straight to mocking me tonight, are we?” Kirin laughed at them, holding out a hand to help heave them up the rest of the way.

“It’s a bit like having dessert first, isn’t it? I should do this more often.”

“I’ll look forward to it.”

“And don’t even _think_ that this will make you more powerful than me. I’m immortal, remember?”

“You might have brought it up a few times, yeah.”

“And I’m right, just like I always am. It’s good though. Good job. You did the thing.”

“Hell _yeah_ I did,” Kirin grinned, winking. Lying’s laughter scared away some of the fireflies, but Kirin didn’t mind. He’d found his _circle_. (Even if Lying had totally seen it coming, he’d _found_ them, finally.)


End file.
